One Night Alone Together
by May Beauti
Summary: Meghan and Puck's night alone together during Summer Love, chapter one. No real plot, probably just a one-shot! Enjoy and no flames please, this is my first smut fan fiction. Enjoy!


**Hello, everyone! I've hesitated to do this story for a looooong time but here it is! In Summer Love, Meghan and Puck 'get together' and do stuff. This is what they did on the night Meghan chose Puck over Ash. This is my first smut-fic so be nice, please! :P**

* * *

Meghan's POV

* * *

Puck carried us into a giant room with a king-size bed and small candles on the bed posts. The night was dragging in and carrying us away to a dream-like world where I was with the love of my life, my knight in shinning armor... my Puck.

I was laid gently on the bed, where I was kissed roughly, our tongues battling for dominance and Puck winning. My hands traveled around his back, not going any lower than his waist, and the gripping passionately at his sort, unruly hair. Why was it so suddenly hot? I wanted him now more than anything and it felt strange and somewhat dirty to think like that. I was hot; everything was hot.

When he pulled back for a breath of air, I starred into those eyes I knew so well. But they were different now. Now they were clouded with desire and want- which kind of looked like need. It was extremely hot and erotic which I've never said (let alone thought) before in my life.

"Meghan...'' Puck whispered and I nearly came in my pants. The way he said my name... oh god, I just couldn't do it. His voice, his eyes, his lips... all I wanted was him, him, and him. _All_ of him. And by the look of his eyes, he wanted all of me, too.

I wasn't hesitate to give it to him.

Locking lips again, I moved our bodies together till we looked as though we couldn't be separated. And at that moment, we couldn't. Everything that we've been through, all of this suppressed tension from the Iron king to everything else, was flowing out of us at the same time in a rush of hot, passionate magic called love.

I moaned as he found the most sensitive part of my mouth in which I never knew of until now. Puck's suddenly warm hands were at my shirt now, softly gripping at the fabric there. I almost chuckled at him; even in moments of passion he was adorable.

I felt warm hands which were now on my stomach and I gripped on his hair softly, telling him to continue. We broke again, in need of oxygen and he gasped out, ''Meghan, are you sure you want this? I don't wanna push you or anything...''

I kissed him softly. "You're all I've ever wanted...'' I whispered back and he growled-a primal, animalistic growl that scared but excited me. Before I knew what was happening, my shirt was pulled over my head and I moaned at the cold air hitting my suddenly bare chest. I couldn't help but blush as Puck starred at my chest, eyeing in hungrily. I wasn't the biggest girl in the Nevernever, but I had something, so it's a start right?

Puck kissed his way down my collar, smiling on my skin seeing my reaction. I was wiggling at his touches, moaning softly and panting slightly. I'd never been in a sexual environment before, so I didn't know how to react right. He counties to kiss my collar, neck, shoulder blade, and the crease of my bra, but he avoided my breasts, intentionally making me uncomfortable and aroused with out a doubt.

''Puck...'' I whispered, my voice sound needy and desperate for his touch. The summer feary stopped and looked up at me, his eyes dark and filled with desire, but they still held that mischievous glint that I knew too well. "Yes, princess? Do you need something?'' he breathed, seductively in my ear which made me shudder uncontrollably. "Y-yes..'' I choked out, too shaken to say anything else. A wet tongue traveled into my ear which made me cry out unexpectedly. How did that feel so good? "Want do you want?'' Puck asked, hands never leaving my stomach. "Oh god... Puck I want you!'' I begged, arching my back as I felt the same tongue enter my ear once more.

"What do you want me to do?'' Tears were forming in my eyes, though I never knew why. "Anything... everything... I just- Gah!'' His hands took off my black bra, letting everything the waist up be exposed. I felt sensitive and in an extreme erotic position. My breasts hung on the air, occasionally get rubbed by a soft fabric, called Puck's shirt. It made me aggravated and my nipples got hard, enjoying the sensation.

"Meghan, what do you want me to do? I asked you a questions and didn't get an answer. How rude... maybe I should leave you here...'' he whispered and I whimpered softly. "No, please... don't leave me, Puck... Do anything... anything at all, just don't leave me...'' I sounded desperate and needy but I didn't care. I was too hot to care. I needed him so much that the pride I never had flew out the window.

"I love you, princess...'' he whispered before trailing a line of fire down my neck and onto my chest. This brought me back to memory of the kissed we shared in Leanansidhes's place. I remember it so clearly, so- ''Ohhhh... Puck...'' his mouth had found my left breasts and sucked it eagerly. It felt so _good._ His mouth was hot and hungry, his touch was torture. Those hot hands held my thighs and moved up to my stomach, playing with the skin there. _It's too much,_ I thought, moaning. _I need him... inside me... now..._

''Puck...'' I whimpered softly again. His hot mouth left me and he looked at me, eyes dark with desire. Puck was panting, licking his lips, as if he enjoyed the taste of me. "Yes?'' he asked, breathless. I turned my head to the side in shear embarrassment as I said the words. "L-lower...''

I felt him smirk. A warm hand caressed my stomach and moved slowly downward onto my pants, playing with the button there... until it came open. I whimpered... this was taking too long. Another hand pulled down my zipper, slowly as well. _He's teasing me..._ I thought, realizing. Well, no way to work around it. Soon, my pants were off, leaving me exposed and only in my underwear. I blushed and closed my legs, so he could see no more. I felt a warm hand return to my stomach. "Hey now...'' Puck's voice drifted through the silence. "Don't be scared... I won't hurt you, Meghan. I swear...'' I swallowed, still unsure but opened my legs rather slowly. Once they were open, I felt his hand pull down my underwear slowly as though he was asking my permission. When I made no protests, he continued to pull until I was naked and aroused; Puck was above me, fully clothed.

"PUCK!'' I nearly screamed as I felt his warm tongue run over my _lower_ regions. It was unexpected but it felt so _good._ His tongue was heavenly and I felt like I would burst any minute.

"I can't... Puck...Ohhhh...god...'' I mumbled incoherently as he grazed everywhere in me. I felt his smirk against me, but I was to hot to care. I arched my back and almost screamed (again) when I felt two slim, long fingers enter me, striking a spot I never knew exists. And it felt... oh god I can't even explain it. "Puck... w-w-wait! I can't hold any l-l-longer..!'' I cried out and subconsciously trusted my hips into his face, gripping his hair widely and hard. "Puck!'' as his name left from my mouth, I felt myself shake and shudder uncontrollably. I heard a sudden muffled chuckle as I felt the last remaining of surprise go though me. I breathed hard and closed my eyes, feeling weak.

"Meghan... did you want to... go all the way..?'' someone I knew so well whispered above me. I opened my eyes, and noticed Puck was now shirtless, his pants were slightly opened; the button was undone. I moved my hand and softly touch his tanned muscles.

I hesitated but then whispered a happy ''yes''. He smiled above me and grasped my hips, holding them into place. Puck leaned down and came face to face with me and breathed, ''Hold on to me... this will hurt a little, okay?'' I nodded dumbly and wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his shoulder.

"Ready?'' He asked and I felt something nudge my vaginal area. I gasped but held on to him and replied a shaky:''Ready...''

I waited for penetration and waited... until I felt something larger than fingers slowly slide into me, breaking past the barrier that I had kept for as long as I remember. I screamed at the pain and held on to his back, my fingers digging into his skin and tears forming in my eyes.

"Puck! It hurts!'' I screamed and he didn't move anymore. He patted my hair softly and held onto my back. "Shh... it's okay... I got you, Meghan... don't cry...'' I clung to him, holding in the tears that desperately wanted to escape. I notices he didn't move for quiet a while and then noticed he was all the way inside me... I let out a shaky moan, so happy that the tears were now tears of joy. Puck had taken my virginity... I couldn't be more happy...

"Puck...'' I whispered, the pain subsiding. "Does it still hurt?'' He breathed, still holding my back protectively. "N-no, not that much..."

I heard the hesitation in his voice but he then said, "Can I move now?'' I nodded after five seconds and felt him slide out of me the gently push back in. I moaned at the slightest of pain but pleasure overwhelmed me. I still hung on to him just a little lighter. It was feeling better by the minute and suddenly my most sensitive spot in my body was struck.

I let go of him, grabbing the sheets instead, arching my back and moaning uncontrollably. "Puck... harder... oh please...'' I was as surprised as he was when I said that. But I sure as hell meant it. It was too good; I needed everything he had for me, all the love he had. And I needed it _now._ "Meghan... are you sure?'' He asked and I nodded, my head against the sheets.

Puck slipped out of me and slammed back and making me scream out. "Puck! Ohhhh harder!'' I moaned, pleasure taking over me. Puck complied, ramming himself into me, our skin making slapping sounds. My inner pleasure was struck so many times and I almost cried at how good it felt.

"Puck! Oh god... I... I-I love y-y-you so much! Puck!'' I screamed, getting too close to my climax. I could feel myself tighten around him and he groaned, whispering my name over and over again.

"Meghan... I love you...'' I whimpered. "Puck... I can't take anymore..! No! I..! AHHHH!'' the cry of shear joy escaped my lips and intertwined with the throaty groan Puck released as we finished together, crying out our love for each other.

I turned into jelly afterword, letting go of the sheets and letting Puck fall on me. We were both panting hard and sweaty. When he pulled out of me, it felt like we were still connected somehow. Like his body fit with mine and there was no way anyone could change that. We pulled the covers over ourselves and smiled lovingly at each other. Our clothes were forgotten; everything was forgotten for just that moment in time. We wrapped each other up in the other's arms, saying unspoken words that didn't needed to be said.

Before I drifted to sleep, I murmured ''I love you...'' before closing my eyes. I heard him chuckle and kiss my forehead then say, "Love you, too, princess...''

* * *

 **Holy crap! That was long! Tell me if you guys hate it or love it, please! And drop a comment or review! It wouldn't hurt, right? Love you all! Peace! :D**

 **~NinjaSukie Advanced Forever4.0**


End file.
